A Visit to San Fransokyo
by jettmanas
Summary: Mitsuru and Aigis travel to San Fransokyo for a business meeting with Hiro and Wasabi. The rest of Hiro's friends are also present, and discoveries and friendships are made. Thanks for reading, and enjoy!


_**This takes place after the events of the Big Hero 6 movie and those of the story of Persona 4 Arena Ultimax.**_

 _ **If you haven't watched the BH6 movie or played through (or watched video playthroughs) of Persona 3 Portable and/or FES, Persona 4 Arena (Mitsuru and Aigis stories), and P4AU, I suggest you do so! There are also four movies that adapt the P3 game.**_

 _ **This is my first fic for BH6 and for Persona. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **San Fransokyo Institute of Technology- Robotics Building**_

Hiro and Wasabi were in the front lobby, chatting amiably while waiting for their guests to arrive. Hiro, a short, slim, Japanese American young teen contrasted in appearance with Wasabbi; a tall, powerfully built African American with dreadlocks. Yet the two were good friends, with a number of common interests and viewpoints. The wait was a short one, as the front doors to the impressive building opened, letting in the cold December air. Two people entered.

The first was a beautiful Japanese woman with long, deep red hair cascading down into an elaborate style. She wore a black and white business suit with a heavy coat, and was quite composed; almost regal in demeanor. At her side was a woman with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a long black coat with an upturned collar, with matching boots, gloves, and a cap with ear flaps, and held a woman's briefcase.

Hiro had been anticipating the meeting with the head of the renowned Kirijo Group in Japan. She'd initiated contact by email after learning of his endeavors in robotics, as well as the inventions of his friends. Wary of those who would try to take advantage of his work, Hiro researched the woman's business dealings since becoming CEO, and found nothing suspicious. He emailed back, and shortly after, she decided to call and ask about a meeting.

* * *

 _ **Two weeks ago- Kirijo Group- Mitsuru's Office**_

"It's good to finally speak with you, Kirijo-san," said the teenaged boy on the other side of the call.

"Yes, myself as well, Kirijo-san," Wasabi added, part of the three-way call.

"Likewise, Hamada-san. Wasabi-san," Mitsuru replied, observing the monitor of her impressive PC. On it were images of Hiro and his friends in the SFIT lab alongside their fantastic innovations in robotics and other aspects of the sciences. She clicked the mouse to replace the images with those of Big Hero 6.

"My company generally is fine working with just the Nanjo Group, with no need for other partnerships," she started diplomatically. "But I'm utterly impressed by the inventions of you two in particular. I admit that I've always wanted to visit San Fransokyo, and have some free time as well," she said. "Rest assured, I'm not trying to buy anyone out, and I understand any hesitation on your part. But I believe Wasabi-san's laser focused plasma could benefit the Kirijo Group's manufacturing, and I'd like to bring a contract to discuss a possible agreement," she said. "And share a remarkable innovation in robotics myself, if you are interested," Misturu added.

As soon as Hiro had come into contact with Ms. Kirijo, Hiro had checked in with the others to ensure everyone was kept in the loop. He shared his findings on the research of Ms. Kirijo's business dealings, and the others agreed to proceed with caution.

"A Friday afternoon after everyone's classes are over sounds possible," Wasabi said. He made a mental note to tell the others to have their suits on hand if the worst case scenario occurred, just in case. "Hiro?" he asked.

"That should be fine, Kirijo-san," Hiro replied. "I'll just check in with my colleagues and get back to you within the next day by email with the specifics," he added.

"Thank you, if the meeting were at your robotics building, perhaps I could visit the lab, followed by a brief meeting nearby. Maybe two weeks from now?" Mitsuru replied

Fred, Honey Lemon, and Go Go were on board with the meeting thanks to Hiro's research and the instincts of their friends. As long as the meeting didn't coincide with anyone's classes, it would be fine.

* * *

 _ **San Fransokyo Institute of Technology- Robotics Building- Present Day**_

"Hamada-san. Wasabi-san. A pleasure to meet you," Mitsuru said, bowing to each in turn. "This is my assistant, Aigis," she declared, gesturing to her friend. Aigis promptly bowed to Hiro and Wasabi.

"Ms. Kirijo. Aigis," Hiro said and bowed to each, a bit surprised by the informal use of a first name for the seemingly non-Japanese assistant. "Please, call me Hiro," he added.

"Ms. Kirijo. Aigis," Wasabi said in greeting with a bow to each as well, hopeful of the polite pair.

The group walked down the brightly lit hall, encountering few people on the late Friday afternoon.

"Any trouble finding the campus?" Hiro questioned the visitors.

"No, thank you. The cab driver brought us here from the hotel we're staying at downtown," Mitsuru replied.

Hiro came to a stop in front of blue double doors, and opened one for the others. "Here we are," he announced.

"Thank you," Mitsuru said, who entered, followed by Aigis, who gave a respectful nod.

Wasabi and Hiro entered, and gave the two a very brief tour of the lab, ending at Wasabi's station.

"Ms. Kirijo, please allow me to demonstrate the laser focused plasma cutter," Wasabi said cordially.

Wasabi powered up the machine, then efficiently used the console to slice a thick steel block with a plasma blade. He then worked the controls to shape the plasma into a more delicate form to solder a circuit board he'd set up with practiced precision, and then shut off the machine and smiled.

"Bravo," Mitsuru said in appreciation. "The applications for this in manufacturing are most impressive," she said, arms crossed. Suddenly, clapping could be heard in the direction of the doors, causing everyone to look over that way.

"Way to go, Wasabi," Fred said cheerfully, standing just inside the room. An embarrassed Honey Lemon and Go Go peeked in from outside the doorway. "Sorry," Honey said to the visitors. "We tried to keep him from busting in here," she added contritely. Hiro resisted the urge to facepalm, and a distressed-looking Wasabi gestured pleadingly to Fred.

Mitsuru gave a small smile and walked with Aigis to the newcomers. "That's fine. I concur the demonstration was a success. I'd hoped to meet the others, so this is good timing," she continued. "You remind me of an energetic colleague of mine back home," she said. "Oh, I'm Mitsuru Kirijo. And this is my assistant, Aigis," she added.

"A pleasure to meet you. I'm Fred," the shaggy-haired, affable Caucasian with said with a bow.

"Honey Lemon," the tall, bespectacled, pretty blonde woman said cheerfully, and bowed as well.

"Ethel Tomago. But people call me Go Go. Nice to meet you," the attractive, short haired Korean young woman said with a slight bow.

"A pleasure," Mitsuru said. "There's one more of you, if I'm not mistaken," she added. She looked around the room briefly to see if Baymax was hidden somewhere she didn't notice before.

"Baymax is in the meeting room. We can go there next," Hiro said, and gestured to the exit.

After everyone filed out, Hiro led the way, with Mitssuru and Aigis just behind him, followed by the rest. A short walk brought Hiro to a door, which he stopped before and opened for the others. After everyone else went in, he closed the door and gestured to the marshmallow man-like robot standing beside the conference table.

"Ms. Kirijo. Aigis. This is Baymax," he announced. "Baymax, Ms. Mitsuru Kirijo and Aigis," he told his friend, as everyone took seats around the table.

"A pleasure to meet you both," Baymax greeted the visitors in his distinctive, comforting voice. "I will now preform a scan," he announced.

Choosing to remain standing due to his bulky stature, Baymax preformed a scan of the two women.

"Baymax, you're supposed to ask before scanning," Hiro told the white, puffy robot. "Sorry," Hiro said to the visitors. "It's second nature for him," he told them apologetically.

"Quite alright," Mitsuru said with a nod. "It's actually useful to ascertain whether one's identity is genuine or not," she said. Aigis opened the briefcase and and brought out a contract and pen.

"Oh, like if a shape-shifter was pretending to be you," Fred said, hands clasped on the table with a serious expression on his face.

Mitsuru smiled and was about to reply when Baymax raised an index finger to preface an announcement. "My scan has revealed that Ms. Kirijo is in perfect health, and..." he started, gaining the attention of Hiro and his friends.

"That Aigis is in fact, like myself, a robot," he said, a note of wonder in his voice.

He turned to her and tilted his head slightly. "I detect an object inside of you that I have no record of. May I ask what it is?" he asked innocently.

"It seems the jig is up," Aigis said playfully, fond of human expressions. She removed her cap and gloves. Her metallic headband and circular aural covers were now visible over her hair. She held up a hand and smoothly spun it 360 degrees on its wrist joint.

"Amazing! Wooow. I didn't even know," and similar expressions of wonder came from Hiro and his friends. Aigis and Mitsuru smiled warmly at them.

"The object you sensed, Baymax-chan, is a Plume of Dusk. A rare gift located in my personality module that gives one such as myself a special power," she said, not going into details without Mitsuru's persmission.

Fred let out a low whistle, and the others spoke among themselves in hushed curiosity.

"Baymax-chan?" Hiro said with a grin, feeling it not the time to pry into the other matter.

"Ah, may I call you that, Baymax-chan?" Aigis queried the likable robot.

"-chan: a colloquial Japanese suffix indicating affection for someone, often to a younger, cute person," Baymax replied. Everyone naturally smiled broadly at that definition spoken in Baymax's distinctive tone.

"You see, as a machine, I refer to all people, and even animals with the more formal -san suffix," she explained. "But I'd always wanted to use the -chan suffix someday."

"Yes, thank you, Aigis. Baymax-chan is fine," he replied.

"Well, moving on to other business," Mitsuru said, still smiling a bit. "Here's a simple contract with details of the Kirijo Group's offer for use of Wasabi-san's invention in manufacturing," she said, handing the man the sheet of paper. While he read it over, Mitsuru remembered something.

"Oh, and to apply it to one experimental weapon," she added.

"One?" Wasabi asked. "I was afraid someone would try to make enough weapons for an army with my invention," he admitted.

"Perfectly understandable," Mitsuru replied, meeting his look. "But the Kirijo Group has virtually no interest in weapons," she said. "We'd merely hoped to try out a prototype weapon for Labrys. She'll probably end up preferring her current weapon anyway," Mitsuru added.

Before anyone could ask, Aigis held a smartphone she'd retrieved from the briefcase. "Labrys is my sister," she said, touching the screen to reveal a picture of an android in a school uniform with a long grey ponytail. Labrys' hand rested on the top of the hilt of a giant, high tech axe which was facing head down on the lab floor. Hiro and his friends moved in to better see the photo, while Baymax was able to observe from his spot against the wall.

Mild expressions of amazement were once again spoken, then Fred cocked an eyebrow and stroked his chin in thought. "Wait, if you have a sister," he said to Aigis. "Does that mean you have robot parents?" he asked, eyes going wide. Go Go rolled her eyes and shared a look with Wasabi.

"Well, Aigis and Labrys were built at the Kirijo Group," she said, smiling politely at Fred and the others.

"Oh, I think the contract is fine," Wasabi said, helping get matters back on course. "I'd have a professor look it over... but honestly, the fewer people in on this, the better," he said, then looked at each of his friends before resuming. "We... had a trust issue with our former professor once," he added. The others nodded solemnly.

"I understand," Mitsuru replied. "My colleagues and I had our trust violated by an academic mentor figure as well," she said sadly. "I lost someone very dear to me..." she trailed off, surprised with herself for sharing so much with people she'd just met. But the similarities of experiences astounded her.

"I... lost my brother," Hiro said with a somber look.

"My father," Mitsuru said, fighting to keep her composure. Hiro blinked, looking at her in compassion.

"I'd learned you and your friends brought that professor to justice. Well done," Mitsuru added. "Another reason I wanted to meet you all. I believe we share a common bond," she said and gave a slight sigh.

"Definitely," Hiro replied. The others shared meaningful looks at the more personal turn the meeting had taken.

Aigis stood, holding her smartphone. "I suggest lightening the mood with a commemorative photograph," she said.

"That's a wonderful idea Aigis," Mitsuru said, rising from her seat.

"Oh... yeah," Hiro agreed, still a bit downcast. "There'll be more room in the front lobby," he said, as he stood and held the door open for everyone.

Everyone exited, with Baymax considerately being next to last, just before Hiro.

As they walked down the hall to the elevator, Wasabi looked to Mitsuru and asked, "How long are you staying in town?"

She glanced over at him as they reached the elevator. Wasabi hit the call button. "Just until Sunday," she said curtly, as the group entered the large elevator car. Baymax had partially deflated at Hiro's request well before reaching the elevator to better fit with everyone.

"I'd always wanted to visit San Fransokyo, and finally have a free weekend. So tomorrow I plan to do a bit of sightseeing with Aigis before going back," she said, as the car stopped and everyone exited. After Mitsuru and Aigis walked ahead, Wasabi looked to Honey Lemon. She whispered to Hiro, and word was quickly passed on by the time they reached the nearby lobby.

The group lined up, Hiro and Mitsuru in the middle. Baymax, who had returned to full size, was behind them. Aigis held the phone out and was preparing to take the picture.

"Hold on, Aigis. You need to be in the picture," Honey said. She left her spot in the back row after spotting a young man with a backpack walking by. "Oh, excuse me-" she called out. After he stopped, looked at the group, and Honey holding out her smartphone, he smiled a bit. "Can you take our picture?" she asked sweetly.

"Oh sure," he replied as Honey and Aigis joined the others. "Smile," he said, and pressed the button she'd shown him, then handed the camera back to Honey.

"Thank you!" she said happily as the student waved and went out the building's exit. "Aigis, let me send you the picture," she said to Aigis, who quickly brought the Kirijo smartphone back out of the briefcase.

"Of course. Thank you, Honey Lemon-san," Aigis replied. After they finished, Mitsuru bowed slightly to the group.

"Well, it's been a pleasure..." Mitsuru started until she noticed Hiro leaning forward with a hand half-raised.

"Actually... Ms. Kirijo, we talked it over, and if you wouldn't mind... we'd like to give you a ride back to where you're staying," he said a bit shyly. "And maybe help you with sightseeing tomorrow since we know the city so well," he added with a hint of eagerness.

Mitsuru smiled. "Thank you very much," she said. "I actually considered asking about that for tomorrow, but wouldn't want to impose."

"No problem," Wasabi said. "I think most of us kept tomorrow open since we knew there might be a chance of this," he added.

"It's not every day I meet someone like you and Aigis," Go Go said looking at the visitors with a small smile, as the group exited the building into the cold air.

"Too bad the weather's not a little warmer for your visit," Hiro said, hands shoved into his bulky jacket's pockets.

"Not a problem," Mitsuru replied, looking ahead as they went down the nicely landscaped path. "As long as I'm dressed for it, I'm quite comfortable with the cold," she said glancing at him, then Aigis with a smile. Hiro and Wasabi noticed the smile, curious about what may have been an inside joke between the two.

They reached Fred's car in the parking lot. Fred, Honey, and Go Go parted from the others after a brief goodbye.

At Wasabi's car, which had been repaired a while ago, Hiro, Aigis, and Baymax took the backseats. Baymax had deflated in advance thanks to Hiro's foresight to fit in small space.

Mitsuru took the front passenger seat, and after Wasabi went through his quick safety check, they were off, and into the evening traffic.

"I know a good place to start your tour tomorrow," Hiro said. "The Lucky Cat Cafe. My Aunt Cass owns and runs it," he said happily.

"That sounds nice," Mitsuru replied. "We'll take a cab from the hotel, and I'll plan of having tea there," she added.

"Maybe Cass can help take a look at that contract for us," Wasabi said as he entered downtown traffic.

They soon reached the curbside passenger drop off zone in front of a large luxury hotel. Mitsuru and Aigis exited the car, and Hiro moved up to the front passenger seat.

"Thank you, Wasabi-san. Hiro-San," Mitsuru said. "I'll see you tomorrow morning around 9 at the cafe?" she asked with a slight bow.

"Sounds great. See you!" Hiro replied. Wasabi gave a brief wave, smiled, then pulled back out into traffic.

"Well, I don't usually make plans to 'hang out' with people I've just met..." Mitsuru trailed off, as she and Aigis entered the hotel.

Aigis nodded in assent as they walked through the impressive lobby, decorated elaborately for the upcoming Christmas holiday. "But you knew right away, didn't you?" Aigis asked. "That they are kindred souls. Different personalities bonded together to fight for the greater good. And to share their deep friendship," she said.

"Well said, Aigis," Mitsuru said, as they reached the elevators, and Aigis hit the call button. Mitsuru smiled at her dear friend, happy with how the day had turned out, and anticipating tomorrow.

* * *

 _ **Hope it was a good read for you. Feel free to review, favorite, PM, etc. And thank you!**_


End file.
